


A little bit late

by Bestbuds55



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Georgie’s 5, It’s The scene, No Romance, sewer clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: A different sort of meeting between Georgie and Pennywise. What if some children don't get scared? Georgie’s 5!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a new twist on the famous meeting scene between the two. Like what if Georgie was younger? Hope you enjoy, second part will be a bit longer then this one is!

Billy's not feeling good at all that morning and Georgie tries not to bother him too much on that rainy Monday afternoon. It's hard though, because he looks outside and sees the water streaming in the street. He's already imagining captaining a boat through the storm. He'd be a great captain; adventurous and daring just like the hero's in his comic books.

The thought is enticing enough for him to go ask Bill for help with building a boat. Georgie knows his brother is sick, mostly because he just keeps coughing, but this was important. He needed to go on this adventure! Had been having dreams about it for weeks before hand, and now the opportunity was finally here! Georgie is ecstatic when Bill caves easily and sets about on the task. Billy is the best big brother ever.

It didn't take very long for the perfect paper boat to be made, because Billy was the top engineering genius of his time. Georgie would vouch that for him, and he wasn't just biased because they were brothers! The boat was perfect in every way. Billy even dubbed her the S. S. Georgie, named proudly after her captain and written on the side in the purple crayon that was Georgie's secret favorite color. 

Being outside in his raincoat and boats is fun because he gets to splash into all the puddles, without care. It's nice to be outside, even in the streaming down rain. He takes a moment to turn back and wave to Billy in the window, saluting him to let him know that he would see their boat through her maiden voyage. And then it's adventure time.

He puts the boat down into a stream of water in cheers when it actually moves. Bill is a magic boat builder! It inches forward on the current and Georgie happily toddles beside it, having the time of his life. He uses his coat to shield it from the heavy rain, so she doesn't have to deal with taking on that much water. It doesn't matter if he gets a bit wet, because he's a good captain and the crew aboard are counting on him!

Then things turned sideways as Georgie tumbles down, scraping his hand on the pavement in momentarily and losing sight of his boat. He cries out at his wound for a minute and then remembers about his boat. Georgie's little hand bleeds and stings, but he pushes back up with knew determination. Save the boat.

He feels less like a hero as he scrambles toward the paper boat, which looks worse for wear. It's moving much faster then it had before and suddenly water is just pooling in the streets.   
A cry leaves his throat as he scrambled after Bill's masterpiece. He tries not to cry as it swept down the large drain. Now his hand hurts and he just proved himself a bad captain. 

"Billy's going to kill me."Georgie mumbles miserably, knowing that that was not actually true. If he turned back home now, Billy would see his bloody hand and even if he was sick with cuddle him close. Help him clean it like his friend Eddie he had taught him. That's just the type of brother Bill was.

Georgie looked down into the drain anyways, because he was the captain and he needed to return home with his ship. Would Bill be proud that he'd managed to get the boat back? Maybe they could watch cartoons together afterwards. Bill could nap if he was tired and that way they could still play together! He was tired of being outside all alone anyways.

Georgie leaned in close to the large open sewer were the water was just stream in to. Had it always been this large? Instead of a boat, he was greeted with a clown. That confused George's five your old mind a bit, but he let it go pretty quickly.

"Hi Mr. Clown did you see a boat float down there? Billy made it for me and I'd like to get it back." George he mumbled out and seemed to catch the clown off guard. He smiled at the stranger because mom said he should be nice to adults. 

He was kind of sad looking but Georgie tried not to judge, he would probably be sad too if he were down in the sewer. The current must be stronger then he thought. Did the poor clown get caught up in it? Georgie would have to be extra carful to not join him down there; then his mom would really have a reason to yell.

"Lots of things floating down here Georgie, lots of things." The clown answered. It was a bit unnerving the clown knew his name, but Georgie was used to that. Adults always seem to already know his name.

"Like you Mister? Are you down there to float?" He asked innocently.

The clown twitched a bit and frowned at him. Did Georgie say the wrong thing? He didn't mean to upset the clown! He'd only ever saw one clown before at a party and he'd like the opportunity to be friends with this one.

"No, not me. I am eternal little boy. I'll help you float. We might even find your boat." He growled. 

Georgie liked how he emphasized on the rhyming words. It made him giggle at the clown.

"I can float all on my own and swim too! I learned during the summer because Bill said a ship captain had to know how to swim. I was scared at first, but Bill he was there to help me. What does eternal mean?" He babbled on like the excited l five year old he was. Adults never wanted to speak to him this long and the clown actually seem to be paying attention. Maybe they really could be friends!

"Eternal is eternal." The clown hissed, his teeth looking suddenly sharper. 

It didn't bother Georgie though, because that was such a typical adult response. No one but Billy everyone and to answer his questions. He pouted, had he done something wrong? 

"Sorry Mister clown, I didn't mean to upset you." He apologized, hoping the clown wouldn't tell him to go. 

The clown consider him for a moment and then grinned and laughed. Georgie joined him in a laugh because his face make up looked funny turn upward with glee. Plus, he was glad he could make the sewer clown laugh. He could hardly wait until he told Billy about this! Then the laughing stopped in the clown finally introduced himself.

"I am Pennywise the dancing clown. Yes, good. That's me." The clown giggled and jiggled about, clearly happy now even with his sewer situation. Georgie was happy that he could make him happy.

"Hi Penny, I am Georgie." He introduces himself just like mom told him he should. Bill had later told him that some adult can be dangerous, but mom had never said that. Billy was around a lot more then his mommy was, but mom was the adult. Who should he believe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter to finish it up :)

Georgie smiled sweetly at the clown, accidentally putting his injured hand down onto the ground and wincing from it. It hurt and now he probably had dirt in his cuts. He tried to be brave and not cry in front of his new friend. It was hard. Maybe Penny wouldn't be able to tell with all the heavy rain happening.

"What's wrong Georgie?" Pennywise asked as the clown got close to the drain entrance. He reached out for the boy, seeming to want to help. Clowns were nice.

"I hurt my hand falling. It stings." The boy explained and adjusted himself to sit on his bottom in front of the drain.

Georgie bravely held his hand out for his new friend to see. The ground was very wet, and now his pants were soaked. Georgie could only hope that his mommy wouldn't yell at him for it, she always seemed so angry with him. Bill might help him hide them before she got home, if he wasn't asleep. He had mentioned something about a nap before Georgie had left.

The clown considered his extended hand for a moment before speaking again. Georgie tried not to judge as a drip of drool escaped his friends mouth. Had Penny missed lunch being trapped in the sewer as he was? "That does look like it hurts, but I can clean it for you." Pennywise's voice was sharp, like the little boy didn't actually have an option. Georgie knew that adult tone rather well.

Georgie nodded and extended his hand further; before the clown even had a chance to finish. Adults somehow always knew how to make hurts better. Billy as well; though Georgie didn't think he was quite an adult yet.

Pennywise opened his eyes wide like he was shocked, but still reached forward delicately to touch the boy's small hand. His tongue snaked out, looking unnaturally long. Georgie stuck his own tongue out to see as it would go nearly as far; it didn't. 

The clown looked at the blood like he was considering something important. He hesitated and looked up to Georgie's eyes for moment. Georgie giggled at the silly clown that had his tongue so far out and wiggled his fingers at it. The clown carefully licked at the tiny wounds until the blood was gone. Georgie was happy he had met such a nice clown today.

"There you go a little one, it's all better now. You were brave; would you like a balloon?" Pennywise asked as his tongue was sneaking back into his mouth. His eyes now were much redder then Georgie thought they had been before. 

The clown licked at his lips like he was savoring the taste of blood. Georgie was a bit confused how he fit that long of a tongue in his mouth. Adults were strange. Was it also natural to have your eyes turn color like that? Georgie didn't know; he couldn't see his own eyes.

"Billy said I shouldn't take things from strangers." He answered just like Bill had made him rehearse.

“But Georgie we're not strangers, we're friends!” The clown exclaimed and did a little dancing to emphasize that fact. 

Georgie nodded, taking it seriously. That seemed to be good for him. This clown had been nothing but nice to him after all and Georgie loved making new friends! This day, while a bit rainy, had turned out to be fantastic! Just wait until he got home and told Billy he’d made friends with a clown!

“You can be my best friend after Bill. That position used to be Sarah’s but she's not coming to school anymore and mommy says she won't be coming back. You won't disappear will you?” Georgie asked innocently. He hated not being able to play with friends, and had cried all day after his mom told him Sarah couldn’t play anymore. It was stupid and she hadn’t said anything about leaving.

If the clown look shocked before, it was twice as much now. His eyes went everywhere at once before returning to Georgie. How did Penny make his eyes go opposite directions like that? Georgie wishes his eyes would do something as amazing as that. His new friend was very talented! Perhaps that’s one of the skills you had to learn before becoming a clown?

“Were you sad when you learn Sarah wasn't coming back?” The clown was quieter than before for reasons unknown to Georgie. 

The boy nodded, but then spoke about it again. “I don't really understand why she doesn't come to school no more. Maybe she just doesn't want to see me. I thought we were friends. I even invited her over for my last birthday party!" He mumbled, the way only a dejected child could. 

"Would a balloon make you feel better?" The clown asked. He looked frantic for an adult and was no longer smiling. It was nice to see him feel sad of Georgie, the little boy really appreciated it.

"No, I don't think so Penny, but did you see my boat? I need to take it back home to Billy and tell him about her successful voyage!" Georgie asked, distracting himself. It was better not to think about such things; he didn’t want to start crying after all!

All of the sudden the clown lunged at the small boy and heaved him into the drain. Georgie cried out in surprise and clung to the arms that were now around him. Cold, white and too long entirely. It was chilling to be touched by the clown; or was it because his skin was ice cold? What was the difference?

A car slammed and spun by the curb where Georgie had been sitting. The little boy gasped and snuggled into his new clown friend for comfort. That was scary, and Pennywise had just saved him. Why had a car been going that fast in this much rain? It would be entirely impossible to see a little boy crouched by the curb.

He sniffed back tears unsuccessfully and hooked his small body around the clowns neck. He cried a bit hysterically, like only an upset child could. He was almost squashed on the pavement! 

"It's all right Georgie that big bad can't get you now." Pennywise soothed while stroking a hand down the boys back. He sounded a bit out of place.

It took a while for Georgie to stop his sobs, but the clown rocked him through it. The arms around him were still ice cold to his touch, but Georgie found he didn’t mind. Penny was such a nice clown. His hero now. He hadn’t even known clowns could be hero’s.

"I'd like that balloon now Penny, if that's all right." Georgie said a bit miserably reaching up to rub his eyes. He felt a bit sleepy, as he always did after a good cry.

The clown hesitated and with an odd move of not putting the boy down, crawled them out of the sewer drain. For a single second the small boy thought the clown had much too many limbs, but ignored it. Adults always seemed to long to him anyways. If Penny could always get out by himself, why had he been in the sewer to begin with? 

"No Georgie, good boys like you don't get balloons, okay? Let's take you home and then in there you'll be dry and safe." The clown mumbled almost hysterically, starting to walk them down the street. 

Georgie nodded a bit disappointed, unable to understand why balloons were for bad boys. He didn't question why Pennywise knew where he lived either, adults always seem to know everything. He did however, like that the clown never made a move to put him down. He was cold, wet and still pretty scared after that car. His legs probably wouldn’t have worked anyways and being placed on Penny’s hip was kind of nice.

Before the boy knew it he was being gently pushed off the clown and sat down on his own two feet. It had seemed to be a much farther walk when he’d been captaining his boat, but Penny’s legs were a lot longer then his own. The very familiar door to his house was in front of them, but he still looked back at the clown before he opened it.

"Would you like to come in and meet Billy to?" He asked wanting to spend more time with his new friend. He wouldn’t be telling Billy about the car, but Penny should definitely meet Bill. 

"No Georgie, your brother is sick. We must let him rest for now." Pennywise answered, not looking the boy in the eyes.

"Next time then?" Georgie asked, already planning what toys he could show his friend next time. 

"Yes, next time we'll all play a game together." The clown grinned with too many teeth again, but Georgie smiled back sweetly. He swooped forward to hug Pennywise at his kneecaps tightly. Georgie could hardly wait.

"Let's play again soon okay?" The boy exclaimed before opening the door in marching into his house. He was greeted by a frantic Billy who hugged him tight to his chest.

"Oh God Georgie, you came back. I thought you were gone just like the rest of them, but you came back." Bill mumbled frantically and the younger boy was happy for the attention but a bit confused.

"Are you still sick Billy?" Georgie questioned. He was still a bit cold from Penny carrying him, so it was hard to tell if his big brother was feverish.

His brother was no longer in his PJs and looked worlds better; even with the big black circles under his eyes. He clearly hadn’t been sleeping as much as he should have. Were they like that when he had left that morning? Billy bit his lip and pulled them to sit on the floor together.

"That was two days ago Georgie, you went out with the boat and never returned. Mom and dad are hanging up missing posters." Billy cried out.

Georgie blinks in confusion, it hasn't felt like that long? It had barely felt like an hour. How had he possibly been gone for two days? That would meant that he hadn’t slept for that long and he wasn’t even tired!

"Sorry Billy, I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I made a new friend now and he helped me home. Sorry I lost our boat, Billy." Georgie said carefully. Sometimes Billy said strange things when he had a bad fever.

"The boat doesn't matter Georgie, I'm just so happy you're back. Bring the friend next time and I'll hug them too, promise." Billy said, still sniffling. 

"Can we watch some cartoons now Billy?" It would be best for his brother to just take it easy and relax. He clearly was out of his mind.

"Yeah buddy, whatever you want."


End file.
